Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake control apparatus for a vehicle, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling intake air introduced into an engine.
Description of Related Art
An engine may be provided with a plurality of combustion chambers and a passage for the flow of intake air to each of the combustion chambers. The passage may be provided with a valve that regulates a flow rate of intake air by adjusting a flow cross-sectional area of intake air.
Meanwhile, an amount of intake air introduced into each combustion chamber of the engine may be regulated according to the traveling condition of a vehicle, in which case the amount of intake air may be regulated by the valve. Regulating the proper flow of intake air introduced into the combustion chamber for each traveling condition is an important subject for the vehicle.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art which is already known to those skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and may not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.